Handsome Sunbae
by secretVK
Summary: [ONESHOT] Jeon Jungkook yang baru masuk di SMA Taeyang bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung, seniornya. Menurut Jungkook dia itu sok keren, tapi menyenangkan dan tampan. / Taekook. VKook. Taehyung x Jungkook. BTS. Yaoi. Highschool AU.


**Handsome Sunbae**

Taehyung x Jungkook (TaeKook BTS) | Rated T | Yaoi

enjoy! :)

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah di tahun ajaran baru. Termasuk juga dengan Jeon Jungkook yang menjadi siswa baru di SMA Taeyang. Jungkook hanya pemuda yang hidup dari keluarga sederhana bersama orangtua dan kedua adiknnya, Jungkook mempunyai watak sedikit galak, tapi sebenarnya hatinya lembut, ia juga memiliki semangat yang gigih untuk belajar, tak heran jika ia diterima di sekolah barunya ini yang termasuk unggulan di kota Seoul.

Karena ini hari pertama Jungkook ke sekolah, ia harus menjalani Masa Orientasi Sekolah (MOS), yaitu kegiatan yang diadakan tiap tahun ajaran baru kepada siswa-siswi baru dengan tujuan untuk mengenal lingkungan sekolah.

Selama kegiatan MOS yang diadakan dua hari ini, Jungkook dan murid baru lainnya harus menurut dengan perintah senior-seniornya yang tergabung dalam anggota Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah (OSIS). Murid baru yang perempuan mengenakan papan nama berwarna biru, sedangkan yang laki-laki berwarna merah muda. Jika tidak, senior akan menghukumnya, siapapun itu. Mau tak mau, Jungkook mengenakan papan nama _sialan_ itu untuk dikalungkan di lehernya. Kesal? Tentu saja. Selembut apapun hati Jungkook, dia tetap laki-laki. Ya Tuhan, ingin rasanya Jungkook berkata kasar.

Hari pertama MOS hanya diisi dengan sambutan dari kepala sekolah, beberapa guru, dan ketua OSIS, mengucapkan selamat karena sudah diterima di SMA Taeyang. Setelah itu pembagian kelas untuk siswa baru. Hanya duduk, tapi mengapa Jungkook merasa pegal sekali?

Bel tanda pulang sekolah terdengar, Jungkook bergegas keluar sekolah sambil menepuk-nepuk ringan pantatnya yang masih terasa pegal. Ia melirik anak-anak yang lain keluar dari gerbang sekolah menggunakan sepeda atau sepeda motor. Ia mendesah pelan, kembali menatap jalan lurus di depannya. Ya, Jungkook jalan kaki ke sekolah, jarak rumahnya dengan sekolah tidak terlalu jauh, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak menginginkan sepeda atau sepeda motor. Ia ingin, hanya saja Jungkook merasa kalau hal itu bukan kebutuhan utamanya. Uang untuk membeli sepeda motor yang ia inginkan itu lebih baik jika digunakan untuk makan, atau menyenangkan adik-adiknya, kan?

Jungkook terlalu fokus menatap ke depan. Tak sadar jika di belakangnya terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang menyamai dengan suara langkah kakinya.

.

.

.

Hari kedua Jungkook ke sekolah terlihat bersemangat, ini karena _eomma_ -nya membawakan bekal makan siang. Senyum Jungkook mengembang memamerkan gigi kelincinya, sambil memeluk papan nama merah mudanya, lupa kalau kemarin ia kesal dengan papan nama itu. Di kelas, ia sudah mendapat banyak teman. Banyak dari mereka yang justru menyapa Jungkook lebih dahulu. Dan ini membuat Jungkook makin merasa senang.

Salah satu dari anggota OSIS berbicra melalui megafon, memerintah agar seluruh murid baru berkumpul di aula sekolah. Beberapa anggota OSIS yang lain pun juga ikut berteriak, meninggikan suaranya untuk memanggil, dengan ancaman yang datang terlambat akan diberi hukuman –lagi. Memang sudah tidak mengherankan jika kegiatan MOS dijadikan ajang untuk _bermain-main_ dengan adik kelas seperti ini.

Anggota OSIS mulai menghitung mundur. Murid-murid baru pun berlarian keluar kelas menuju aula. Jungkook tergopoh-gopoh melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Sayangnya, seseorang menginjak tali sepatunya, dan itu menyebabkan tali simpul di sepatu Jungkook terlepas.

"Sial."

Jungkook mengumpat, _mood_ -nya berubah drastis, mau tidak mau ia berjongkok untuk membenarkan tali sepatunya sambil berdoa supaya dirinya tidak datang terlambat ke aula.

Rupanya doa Jungkook tak didengar oleh semesta, karena dirinya -dan lima siswa lain yang datang terlambat pula- telah tertangkap oleh,

"Kim Taehyung, namaku Kim Taehyung, atau kalian bisa memanggilku V _sunbae_. Sekarang kalian semua ikuti aku."

 _Sunbae_ yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kim Taehyung itu memerintah dengan nada datar, dan tegas. Suaranya juga berat, sehingga terdengar seksi untuk siapapun yang mendengarnya. Siswa yang terlambat datang pun langsung patuh untuk mengikutinya, kecuali Jungkook, pemuda kelinci itu justru memutarbalikkan badannya dan berniat untuk kabur, sungguh, ia merasa muak dengan cara _sunbae_ -nya itu memperkenalkan diri, yang menurutnya itu terlalu berlebihan dan sok keren.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Suara berat dan seksi itu menyapa indera pendengaran Jungkook. Ia ketahuan. Ia mendecih singkat sambil berbalik badan ke arah yang benar sambil tersenyum (sok) polos.

Rupanya, hukuman untuk siswa yang datang terlambat ke aula adalah dengan menggiring mereka ke lapangan, dan hormat kepada sang bendera, lambang dari bangsa dan negara Korea Selatan.

 _Sinar matahari di pagi hari itu menyehatkan badan, lagipula 30 menit saja_ , begitu kata Kim Taehyung. Tapi apa? Nyatanya ia malah mengawasi mereka di bawah pohon yang rindang. Hm, sebenarnya Jungkook dan yang lainnya merasa bersyukur karena hukuman yang didapat bukan dalam bentuk kekerasan fisik.

Setelah 30 menit hormat bendera, Kim Taehyung mengarahkan ke-enam orang 'pasukannya' itu mengelilingi sekolah. Karena tujuan anggota OSIS mengumpulkan siswa baru ke aula memang untuk itu. Hanya saja, beberapa anak lain yang sudah lebih dulu mengelilingi sekolah sudah dibolehkan untuk beristirahat, ini membuat Jungkook merasa iri. Taehyung membawa mereka ke ruang guru, ruang laboratorium IPA, ruang komputer, ruang seni, ruang musik, ruang UKS, kantin, lapangan sepak bola, lapangan basket, dan segala yang ada di sekolah. Terkadang ia juga memberikan sedikit penjelasan di setiap tempat yang dikunjungi, terselip canda di antaranya, tawa yang mempertontonkan senyum kotak itu membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan, menyenangkan, menarik perhatian, dan _err_ , menggetarkan hati? _Well_ , ini cukup dijadikan bukti untuk Jungkook akui, kalau V _sunbae_ itu mendekati sempurna.

"S- _sunbae_ , V _sunbae_ ," Jungkook memanggil _sunbae_ -nya itu yang sudah satu jam lebih menemaninya mengelilingi sekolah. Yang dipanggilnya pun menoleh. "Setelah istirahat apa?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Tanya saja teman sekelasmu." Kim Taehyung menjawab dengan cuek.

"Ah, ya sudah!" Jungkook berjalan menjauhi Kim Taehyung sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Demi apapun, Jungkook menyesal sudah bertanya. Ah, lebih baik ia segera memakan bekal dari eomma-nya, daripada mengingat Kim sialan Taehyung itu.

Kim Taehyung memperhatikan langkah Jungkook yang sedang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lucu, lalu ia bergumam, "Bodoh."

Dan kemudian tersenyum.

.

.

.

Setelah Jungkook bertanya pada teman sekelasnya, ia akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya, acara setelah istirahat adalah meminta biodata dan tanda tangan dari keseluruhan anggota OSIS, dan tidak boleh dipalsu. Coba bayangkan, seluruh-anggota-osis, itu jumlahnya 35 orang! Katanya untuk kenang-kenangan. Jika tidak lengkap atau ketahuan memalsukan tanda tangan, seperti biasa akan ada hukuman yang menanti.

Sudah tiga jam lebih Jungkook berkeliling sekolah mencari senior-seniornya yang termasuk anggota OSIS, bukan hal mudah, karena untuk mendapatkan biodata dan tanda tangan itu harus memenuhi permintaan yang diajukan oleh kakak kelas, ada yang menyuruhnya menyatakan cinta, mengambil bebatuan, mengambil sampah yang berserakan supaya dibuang pada tempatnya, dan lain sebagainya. Jungkook kembali meneliti bukunya, ia menghitung biodata dan tanda tangan yang ia dapat, dan ternyata kurang enam orang.

"Namjoon _sunbae_ , Jin _sunbae_ , Yoongi _sunbae_ , Hoseok _sunbae_ , Jimin _sunbae_ , dan Tae... ah, V _sunbae_."

Jungkook mengabsen nama-nama yang biodata dan tanda tangannya belum didapat. Alasan ia belum mendapatkannya adalah karena mereka satu geng. Kalau ketemu satu, sudah pasti yang lainnya juga ketemu, pikir Jungkook begitu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat saat Taehyung membawanya mengelilingi sekolah, _sunbae_ -nya itu berkata, jika ia dan teman-temannya sangat suka bermain musik di sekolah, jadi yang terlintas di kepalanya saat ini adalah ruang musik.

Dan benar dugaan Jungkook, ke-enam siswakekinian itubenar di ruang musik. Mereka sudah tahu pasti maksud Jungkook kemari. Ia memulainya dari Yoongi, yang mulai menuliskan biodatanya di buku Jungkook.

"Aku bingung, anak ini akan kuapakan." Ujar Yoongi sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu Taehyung membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Yoongi. "Oh, kau, coba carilah sepasang semut laki-laki dan perempuan, sekarang."

Permintaan macam apa itu? Pasti Taehyung yang mengusulkannya. Jungkook mendelik ke arah Taehyung. "Issh, kau–" Jungkook hendak mengumpat sebelum sebuah telunjuk menempel di bibirnya, itu jari Taehyung.

"Sst, panggil aku _sunbae_ , Jeon."

Jungkook terlalu lelah berurusan dengan mereka, jadi ia hanya menurut saja, ia disuruh menyanyi, dan menari, yang justru dibalas tepuk tangan meriah, bahkan mereka malah mengajak dirinya untuk mengikuti ekstrakuliler musik supaya bakat Jungkook tertampung, dan soal sepasang semut tadi, ia hanya mengambil semut asal-asalan. Lagipula siapa yang peduli itu perempuan atau laki-laki? Kim Taehyung? Hm, mungkin iya, sih.

Dan terakhir, Jungkook meminta biodata pada Taehyung, seniornya itu hanya mengisi biodata dengan tenang, tanpa suara, padahal sedari tadi ia berisik sekali, dan Jungkook menunggu Taehyung mengatakan permintaan yang ia mau.

"Tidak ada, aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukan apapun, kau pulanglah."

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Jungkook, Taehyung berujar sambil membubuhkan tanda tangan, lalu diberikannya buku itu pada Jungkook.

Apa-apaan itu, tadi Taehyung berbisik pada Yoongi untuk menyuruh Jungkook mencari semut. Dan sekarang, saat gilirannya justru tidak meminta apapun. Tapi Jungkook tak mau ambil pusing, dirinya juga sudah sangat lelah.

" _Kamsahamnida_ , _sunbaenim_." Jungkook membungkuk 90 derajat, lalu meninggalkan ruang musik tersebut.

Jungkook segera menemui ketua OSIS untuk dicek, memastikan biodata dan tanda tangan yang ia dapat sudah lengkap, tanpa pemalsuan. Sampai akhirnya Jungkook dinyatakan lolos dari hukuman, ia dapat pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan senang.

.

.

.

Jungkook berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Ini hari ketiganya ia berangkat sekolah. Masa MOS sudah selesai, dan ia merasa lega akan itu. Ia mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya. Banyak siswa baru yang sudah memakai seragam, berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah pertamanya. Ia terlamun, tersenyum kecut.

Sampai akhirnya seseorang datang ke arah Jungkook, menepuk punggungnya keras, dan membuat Jungkook mengaduh kesakitan. Tentu saja tepukan itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Kemudian seseorang itu mengacak rambut Jungkook yang sebelumnya tertata rapi.

"Jangan melamun, kita pulang bersama nanti, seperti dulu," kata seseorang itu sambil melirik ke arah sepeda yang ia naiki. "Bel sudah terdengar. Ayo masuk!" lanjutnya, lalu sekali lagi menepuk keras punggung Jungkook.

"Ah, sakit, Kim Taehyung bodoh!"

Ya, seseorang itu adalah Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook berteriak kesal, yang diteriaki menoleh dan malah tertawa kotak, sungguh ia sudah bosan memanggil nama Taehyung dengan imbuhan sunbae. 'Hyung' masih terdengar akrab, tapi 'sunbae' itu terlalu formal. Dan apa-apan itu V? Sok keren. Kim Taehyung itu seseorang yang teramat dekat dengan dirinya. Perbedaan umur dua tahun itu seolah tiada arti. Kim Taehyung itu tetangga Jungkook, sejak kecil mereka sudah bermain bersama, bersepeda bersama kemanapun yang mereka mau, berbagi cerita bersama, tumbuh dewasa bersama, singkatnya, Kim Taehyung itu... sahabat tampannya.

Atau sekarang ia harus menyebutnya.. senior tampan?

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf ini terlalu Indonesia sekali haha padahal latarnya di Seoul =)) aku gak begitu ngerti sekolah di Seoul tuh kaya gimanaaaa,**

 **Itu nama SMA nya aja karena nonton School 2013, di sana SMA Seungri, yaudah di sini aku pake SMA Taeyang ajaaa. #BigbangBanget**

 **Btw ampun, V itu nama yang keren kok! Ini cuma cerita ajaaaa hihi**

 **Taekook itu ngefeel ke semuanyaa, romance iya, friendship iya, twin iyaa.. taekook itu unyu :^)**

 **Nahhh yang taekook sepedaan di bon voyage eps 3 itu sebenernya mereka lagi pulang sekolah (?) *maksa* wkwkwkwk**

 **sebenernya ini ff mau kuposting pas tgl 18, lagi anget-angetnya ke sekolah, tapi baru sempet sekarang huhuhuhu, maafkan, selamat kembali ke sekolaaah! Moga punya temen seunyu Jungkook dan senior setampan V.**

 **makasih yang sudah bacaaa, ditunggu reviewnya (;**


End file.
